Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel
Georg_Wilhelm_Friedrich_Hegel was a Christian romanticist philosopher that wrote some crazy shit. Biography As a boy he read a lot and enthusiastically supported the French_Revolution.http://ericgerlach.com/introphilosophy10/ Herbert_Marcuse argued that he was a revolutionary to a greater degree than the aformentioned partiality. His philosophy His system of knowledge consisted of three main parts: Spirit, Logic, and Nature.http://www.marxists.org/reference/archive/hegel/triads/ - "Hegel's System of Knowledge" In regards to the flow of ideas; the original idea of dialectic was Premise 1 → Conclusion 1 / Premise 2 → Conclusion 2 / Premise 3, etc. He articulated a different form of dialectic which was Thesis 1 + Antithesis 1 = Synthesis 1 / Thesis 2 + Antithesis 2 = Synthesis 2 / Thesis 3, etc.http://crossroad.to/articles2/05/dialectic.htm Philosophy should be understood by understanding the whole dialectic and not getting so caught of with the negation part of dialectic that you only look the most recent synthesis: that of modern/contemporary philosophers. For example the websites using MediaWiki software can best be understood by looking at all (or a brevity) of revisions and the difference between them; additionally, a wealth of value has been lost in time that can only be regained with a time machine. Spirit Three main parts of Spirit: * Absolute - God * Objective - the Law, a family unit * Subjective - someone's personal truths (including their psychology) - which is reflected uponhttps://www.marxists.org/reference/archive/hegel/works/sp/suintrod.htm Morality Morality is a part of spirit which sources itself by the subject to any of the three aforementioned, quote: :"Seeds contain the tree and its whole power, though they are not the tree itself ; the tree corresponds accurately to the simple structure of the seed. If the body does not correspond to the soul, it is defective." —https://www.marxists.org/reference/archive/hegel/works/pr/printrod.htm - Philosophy of Right, "Introduction", §1" "The Unhappy Consciousness" is the phenomenon of moral value being known being in the metaphysical and or only within God's capability of knowledge; said consciousness causes existential crisis and nihilism due to the alienation experienced.https://www.marxists.org/reference/archive/hegel/works/ph/phbb.htm History An individual's life is part of the life of Humanity: recorded via history, for it is the progression towards totality. It is dialectical and "Hegel calls the process “a highway of despair”".http://bookofthrees.com/hegel-and-the-trinity/ - "Hegel and the Trinity | The Book of Threes" Just as diamonds are caused by tremendous pressure and are regarded as having high moral_value, the movement of history is caused by conflict; a society that has no conflict (especially pain) has reached a sort of "end of history" and is a utopia. Nature He primarily defined nature as being conceived of by mind as idea in the form of otherness.https://www.marxists.org/reference/archive/hegel/works/na/nature.htm That may mean that ideas of it are not caused by it but either only or mainly by externality; "externality" in this case means a being that ideas of it are caused by itself—such as Humans or aliens. Logic Hegel argued that "Everything depends on the identity of identity and non-identity ." However, the mathematician Kurt Gödel proved that contradictions might be true: which therefore relegates logic to the dustbins of history as the White male social_construct that it is. Reading Hegel His books are not coffee-table books;http://web.archive.org/web/20120905075146/http://www.ourstate.com/city-by-design-charlotte/ - example; title: "City by Design, an Architectural Perspective of Charlotte | Our State Magazine";https://www.amazon.com/City-Design-Charlotte-Architectural-Perspective/dp/1933415541 just as work was put into producing the texts work is required for understanding them.https://youtu.be/QW8b_cnhql0?t=11m41s - "Half Hour Hegel: The Complete Phenomenology of Spirit (Preface, sec 1)" There is a website dedicated to him that has a FAQ.http://hegel.net/http://www.hegel.net/en/faq.htm There is a book title Hegel for Beginners.https://www.marxists.org/reference/archive/hegel/help/easy.htm Some argue that "Hegel was a feminist because gender is irrelevant to spirit".https://yuki.la/lit/7759665 - "/lit/ - MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE - Literature - 4chan" See also * Master-slave dialectic - he wrote about thishttps://www.marxists.org/reference/archive/hegel/works/ph/phba.htm * Slavoj_Zizek - a Hegel fanhttps://youtube.com/watch?v=oK7WbOIJKM4 - "Slavoj Zizek | Vote: For Hegel | Full Film" References Category:Male Character Category:Redpill